


Give a little for a lot

by Tea101



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Deal With It, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Game au kinda, Gordon is still Gordon and yeah he has a kid, I kinda had this idea over night, M/M, More tags later, Not good at storys, Past Character Death, Post-Game(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soul taking, The guys will come later, They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), This will start slow, Trans Gordon, but I will try, idk if this will be fluff or angst yet, its an "au"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea101/pseuds/Tea101
Summary: Not even a sign just black with the text "Goodbye Gordon" on it in a bright Green... It was Coomer's message. Gordon put his hands on his head and leaned back on his chair "God damn it..." He muttered and spun the chair towards the door when he heard the computer make a somewhat of a glitch noise. He turned around as fast as he could and his eyes widened as he saw the new text on his screen"Hello....Dr Freeman...  I need a favor"
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta/Darnold/Forzen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Hello..... Dr Freeman

Its been about 5 weeks after that game messed up Gordon... but man did Gordon miss the AI that were in it. The game didn't even let him in! NOT EVEN G-MOD! NOTHING THAT WAS LIKE THAT GAME WAS WORKING! And it pissed Gordon off, he brought it to a few places to see what they could do but the all said he had to trash it.

Gordon was NOT doing that...Gordon didn't have a lot to remember the game by only the computer and his scar were his arm went missing. It was weird it never came off in real life but the scar was still there...

Right now Gordon had Joshua in the car with him and they were driving home. It was nice, Joshua is such a fun kid and so creative, truly Gordon's pride and joy. Joshua would point out the cars and punch Gordon's arm every time he say an out of state plate. Not hard but Gordon acted like it was. Soon Gordon and Joshua were home and Joshua went to go watch TV while Gordon went his room to see if the game would work

It....

It didn't...

Not even a sign just black with the text "Goodbye Gordon" on it in a bright Green... It was Coomer's message. Gordon put his hands on his head and leaned back on his chair "God damn it..." He muttered and spun the chair towards the door when he heard the computer make a somewhat of a glitch noise. He turned around as fast as he could and his eyes widened as he saw the new text on his screen

Continue?

Yes No

Gordon smiled a little and pressed 'yes' so many times!

Then the screen went black and some text in Grey came up and said 'Good choice'  
Gordon frowned again and looked confused he stared at it for 10 minutes, nothing happened. "Dad?! Hey Dad!!! I'm hungry!!!" Joshua broke the focus Gordon once had on the computer by knocking on his fathers door about 100 times asking for food. Gordon got up and opened his door to see his son. He sighed and closed the door behind him "Me too bud... How about some....hmmm. Pizza?" Gordon said holding his phone out with a smirk. The little boy smiled widely and jumped "Yes sir! Please?". Gordon chuckled and called the Pizza guy.

"Yeah I'll like some cheese pizza.....Yeah stuffed crust please....alright thank you!" Gordon said to the man on the other side and then put his phone in his pocket. Gordon looked down at Joshua "Pizza's on its way" He said and the little boy jumped "YAAAYYY!!!" He ran to the living room and Gordon followed him.

They watched a half a movie before the pizza got here. And just ate for a bit while Joshua went on about how his day was and Gordon listen carefully. After their dinner Joshua took a bath and went to bed. Gordon also took a shower and went t his room to get changed into some Pj's.

Gordon looked at the computer still had the text 'Good choice' on it in grey. Gordon stared at it for 5 minutes and then layed in bed "Another day...Another failure" Gordon said and rested his eyes..

"Hello....Dr Freeman... I need a favor" A familiar voice said. Gordon shot his eyes open to see... He was not in his bed anymore, nor in his Pj's in fact he was in the HEV suit.... He saw black all around him the only thing he saw was..."Hello Dr Freeman.... It's me Tommy's Father, but I'm sure you remember that....right?" Mr Coolatta stood straight while Gordon was flying in mid air having no balance what so ever. "Y-you! It's you!" Gordon said pointing at the man in the suit, only to lose more balance.

Mr Coolatta stoped Gordon from spinning by a snap of his fingers and Gordon feel face first to the ground. "It's me!" Mr Coolatta said with a little smirk "And I'm afraid I need help... And you...Dr Freeman....Are the only one who can help me." Gordon got up and looked at the man with a confused look "This has to do with the AI huh?" Gordon said and Mr Coolatta smirk "Good.....You didn't hit your head.....that hard." He said and turned around and walked to a screen to all the AI that were in the game that were ALIVE to say...

Coomer

Bubby

Tommy

Even Forzen and Darnold!

and....

Benrey......

"You see Dr Freeman....I need your help to get....my son and them out......" Mr Coolatta said and motioned towards the screen. Gordon nodded and looked at Mr Coolatta "Ok but how? How can I help?" Gordon said and Mr Coolatta looked down "Thats the unlucky part...You see Dr freeman to....give full life....You must share it....I need a soul" Mr Coolatta said and Gordon backed up "Wait....let me finish... I can make a soul but.... I don't have enough time to make one and........It seems we don't have long til we can save them and......they need a place holder......just a piece... Not all..." Gordon relaxed as the man said that "Ok will they keep that part?" Gordon said and Mr Coolatta looked at him and looked down "You'll be fine.....But I can't choose who will be with you and.....only one can be with you for awhile... I do hope that's alright.." Mr Coolatta said with a smile and looked towards the screen "I know you......might not want to see....some of these people again....but I cannot only save one group....You save one you save them all." He said and turned towards Gordon.

"So Dr Freeman....... will you help me?" Mr Coolatta took his hand out and looked Gordon straight in the eyes. Gordon looked at the list of people and looked at the man "Yes, But if my son gets hurt because of this its over! Okay?" Gordon said crossing his arms. Mr Coolatta chuckled at that "Dr Freeman I am a father too......Trust me if anything happens your son will be fine..." He said looking at Gordon and Gordon nodded and shook his hand 

"Then yeah, I'll help.." Gordon nodded and soon he saw a light Cyan color go around his arm and into his brain.Oooooo IT HURT LIKE HELL!!!!! But soon the pain was over and Gordon saw apart of his soul out of his Body

Mr Coolatta nodded 

"Good Choice"

And Everything went black.


	2. Bbbbbbbbbback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hm nothing hap-" Gordon was saying til he felt a huge headache come on like worse then anything. The computer began to flash bright lights so Gordon closed his eyes and soon felt something fall on him. His head was spinning and didn't want to open his eyes but he did

Gordon woke up eyes wide open he looked at the time '7:20' ha he beat his alarm clock. Gordon gets up and gets ready for the day he wears a orange T-Shirt and blue jeans and some normal sneakers, He then puts his hair up and puts some glasses on, he was about to leave his room when he remembered his dream. He looked toward the computer. Some new text has popped up! Gordon's eyes widen and he smiles a bit he races to the computer and looks at the message

it was not text though. It was a pause button. "The Hell?" Gordon said moving his cursor towards the pause button. Something told him to press it not a person, but a force. So he click it

"Hm nothing hap-" Gordon was saying til he felt a huge headache come on like worse then any other. The computer began to flash bright lights so Gordon closed his eyes and soon felt something fall on him. His head was spinning and didn't want to open his eyes but he did

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME??!?!?!" Gordon screamed and pushed the thing off him and he was hit with the blue sweet voice "Yooooo Brooo where am I? This your base?" BENREY god why BENREY why not Coomer, Tommy, hell why not BUBBY!?!? "W-why you? Out of all the people WHY YOU!??!?!" Gordon yelled out loud at the alien creature. Gordon was about to say something until he heard he heard a knock on his bedroom door

"Dad? Why are you screaming? It's 7:55! You woke me up 5 minutes early!!" It was Joshua.... Oh no it was Joshua. Gordon got panicked and looked at Benrey with a glare "You. Stay. Here. I'll be right back and explain the most I can." He whispered and got up to open the bedroom door and closed it behind him "Hehe Sorry Bud! I just stubbed my toe didn't mean to wake you, but cause you are awake how about you get ready for school and then you can have waffles!" Gordon said to the little boy and the little boy nodded and ran to his room to get ready. And Gordon went back to his room.

"Who was that? It sounded like a kid, did you steal a kid?" Benrey said once Gordon entered the room. Gordon turned to Benrey who was on Gordon's bed and he rolled his eye's "No he is my kid, and his name is Joshua. Now I said I would explain everything so: You're alive now, like ALIVE ALIVE not an AI anymore, and the other's will be two BUT to do that I had to give up a little of my soul to help out, but I could not choose who I gotta be with, so that's why you're here and not Tommy or Coomer. More people will come soon don't know when Mr Coolatta didn't tell me..SO that's why you're here!" Gordon said to Benrey. "huh?" Benrey said laying on Gordon's bed still, and Gordon took a moment to look at Benrey. Still wearing the uniform....still bloody. Yeah Gordon's going shopping but first "Here take these." Gordon threw Benrey a Black Hoodie and blue jeans "I hope you know how to change, and uh when you're done just meet me in the kitchen okay?" Gordon said to Benrey and they sat up and looked at the hoodie and jeans "Yeah bro I know how, jussstt uhhh gotta wait for you to uh leave unless you wanna w-" Gordon closed the door before They could finish talking.

"Whyy them!??!?" Gordon said while walking to the kitchen to make waffles, soon Joshua came out of his room smiling bright "Your Bus will be here soon so eat up" Gordon said passing a plate of waffles and a glass of milk to Joshua and he nodded and started to eat. Soon Gordon heard his door open and close "Uh One second Joshua" Gordon said to his son and walked towards the hall to see Benrey "Yo w-" they were about to say something before Gordon put his hand on his mouth.

"Shhh Shut it. Joshua does not know you're here so let me tell him that you are, ok?" Gordon said with a whisper. Nothing was said for 2 seconds until Gordon felt something slimy on his hand and he jerked it back "Eww Did you just lick my hand?!" Gordon whispered yelled at Benrey "Uhhh yums and uh ummmmm am I- am I staying?" Benrey said leaning against the hallway wall. 

Gordon looked at Benrey for awhile, he hadn't thought this part out. Gordon looked at the ground and thought also leaning against the wall now next to Benrey "I- I don't know" Gordon said with a sigh and stopped leaning against the wall and stood straight "Look let me tell Joshua that you're here and stuff and when he is at school we can talk about that okay?" Gordon said walking backwards towards the exit of the hallway and Benrey smirked "Bro you saying I can stay at the Feetman base? Am I high enough level?" Benrey said and Gordon rolled his eyes "We'll see" 

Gordon exited the hallway and saw his son putting on his shoes for school the boy soon noticed Gordon and looked up and Gordon got down to Joshua's level "Hey Joshua, Dad's going to have a...Person over for a bit okay? Benrey c'mon out, please." Gordon said and the 7 year old boy looked towards the hallway were Benrey was. What the 7 year old saw was a Pale gray-ish skin thing with a shadow over its eyes, and its EYES the eye whites are now a Bright Yellow and their eyes were a Blue and their pupil was like a cats they also had sharp teeth like a shark! "Dad why did you bring a monster home?" Joshua whispered to Gordon with full eye contact on Benrey "hehe I had no choice sorry bud." Gordon said with a laugh.

Soon the bus was here and Joshua left once he was gone Gordon walked to the living room were Benrey was laying on the couch and Gordon had to start thinking. "Okay about you staying here-"   
Gordon started and so many went through his head. 

'You killed them, you owe them something'   
yes?

'they tried to kill you!'   
no?

'they have no were to go!'   
Yes?! 

'IT'S BENREY'   
NO?! 

'They might die out there!'   
"-YES! But yoooouu.... umm have to get a job and follow a few h-house rules" Gordon stated crossing his arms. Benrey looked at him and sat up straight "What-what uh are the rules?" Benrey asked cocking his head to the side like a dog. " Uh well first off don't hurt Joshua, if you do you're outta here. 2nd off my room is off limits, no going in it unless I say so. 3rd off don't wreck my house. 4th don't try to hurt anyone okay? I think that's good enough OH and kitchen is off limits for you." Gordon finished while looking at Benrey. "Then I guess I'm bbbbbbback! HA HA HA" Benrey stated doing is laugh afterwards. Gordon through Benrey a newspaper "Start lookin' Benrey. I will make myself- um Do you also want food? Do-do you eat?" Gordon asked looking at Benrey and they just shrugged "I think I might have tooo uhh can I have waffless? Ya'know the pancakes with six packs." Benrey said with a smile and Gordon tried his best to hold in a laugh "Haha! Yeah sure waffles coming right up!"

Gordon entered the kitchen and started up the toaster "Maybe this won't be that bad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to puuuut :D

**Author's Note:**

> WOOP I did it! Ok I hope you guys like the 1st chapter!!


End file.
